


If it's my last chance to say it

by dracarysyotch



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysyotch/pseuds/dracarysyotch
Summary: An alternate ending to Ascension of the Cybermen. I'M SORRY!! I wrote this before the Timeless Children aired when I thought Yaz was definitely done for. I wanted to write an ending where she got a chance to say something to the Doctor. But YAY, now we've got season 13!Rated M for violence and a brief mention of suicidal thoughts.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	If it's my last chance to say it

The door is about to break open and Yaz can see at least thirty Cybermen lined up behind it. She’s never really felt like a time-traveler (not for lack of trying) or anything really resembling the Doctor’s nature: easily popping in and out of times like a blonde butterfly. She’s always felt more like a bull in a china shop, out of control and creating unintended consequences wherever she trods in time.

_But it’s funny,_ she thinks. _The way time slows down in that moment makes her feel almost like a Time Lord._

The others are almost done breaking open the service duct on the opposite side of the room. All they need is a little time. It’s so clear what she has to do. And it makes perfect sense, so she doesn’t feel too bothered by it. Maybe it’s the fact that she’s imagined her own death (and even wished for it) a decent number of dark times in the past, or all the near-death experiences she’s had with the Doctor, but whatever the reason, she’s not too upset by what she knows has to happen. Ravio and the others are in the duct now, Graham bringing up the rear.

“Graham,” she screams over the din.

He turns, confused. “Yaz, run! They’re right behind you!”

She smiles through the tears suddenly welling in her eyes. 

“Do me a favor and tell the Doctor, okay?”

The door breaks open. She can see it in Graham’s face, knows it’s impossible for him to come back for her. And even if he did, it would just mean sudden death. It’s better for only one of them to have to do this. 

“Tell her that-” her voice breaks. “-tell her I love her. I always have. And I always will.”

Even though Yaz feels cold metal hands close around her throat, it's drowned out by the warmth as Graham nods and then disappears down the duct, door sealing behind him. She’s done it. She’s saved them, done exactly what the Doctor would do. Sacrificed herself so that they can get to the escape pods.

Ice runs through her veins as she hears the raspy voice of Ashad and then sees his rotting face in front of her. She can still breathe, suspended by some other Cyberman, she supposes, but barely.

“I remember you,” he growls. “You’re one of the Doctor’s pets.”

“Go to hell,” she gasps out. Not bad last words. _Ryan would be proud_.

He grins, a terrible thing.

“Yaz, are you still there?” The Doctor’s voice crackles to life.

_No, no, no,_ she thinks. _She doesn’t want the Doctor to hear this._

Ashad’s grin widens horribly as he marches over to the receiver.

“Doctor, you’re just in time. We’ve captured your pet. Would you like to hear her last words? Or better yet, see them?” Another Cyberman marches over to the portal and connects via arm socket to the receiver.

_Interesting,_ she thinks as black spots blink her vision. _He's showing off; that’s a human quality._

A holographic image of the Doctor and Ryan crackles into view.

_"I once spent a month as a hologram." Didn't the Doctor say that once?_

“Yaz!” The scream is more horrible because she didn’t think that the Doctor could make that kind of animal sound.

“Doctor,” she chokes out. The room is starting to tunnel around the edges.

“I’ll give you whatever you want, Ashad, just don’t hurt Yaz,” the Doctor pleads.

“Give me your coordinates,” he demands, that horrible grin still plastered on what remains of his face. It’s concerning how the Doctor doesn’t even think, just aims her sonic to the radio. “Coordinates received,” the Cyberman by the portal intones.

“Doctor,” she tries again.

“Yaz, I’ve got you, “the Doctor says, voice breaking slightly. “Ashad, please let her go now.”

_Bit annoying that she keeps talking,_ Yaz thinks to herself, _I’ve got something to say and not much time to say it._

“Doctor, I love you,” she finally manages to choke out, “I always have and I always will.”

Even though the metal hand tightens even further, it’s worth it just to see the split second where the Doctor’s face lights up.

“Oh Yasmin, I-“ But Yaz only hears a crack and then everything goes black.

Ryan sees Yaz’s neck snap in the Cyberman’s hands and watches her lifeless body crumple to the floor, just as the Doctor utters the words, “-love you too.”


End file.
